


requires further research

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bible, Miracles, Mutual Pining, Other, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: I return with m first even not 100% sex fic ... for this chapterAziraphale has some needs he wants to look after and decides that Crowley would be the best option as an outlet not knowing  how oblivious he would be





	requires further research

Aziraphale had been dealing with some feelings. Usually, he was pretty good with tamping them down and hauling them to the recesses of his mind like so much garbage. The problem is that living for as long as he had the garbage was really starting to pile up and encroach on the rest of his thoughts which he really couldn't have. He could never speak to another angel about it he was allied in such a gray space as to be dangerous to the binary of heaven and hell. But luckily he knew a not quite angelic being that he happened to bump into once and awhile that he could talk to. Looking up from his tea taking a long sip he saw Crowly who was spread across the couch as to claim as much room as possible yet just so happened to leave Aziraphale enough room to comfortably sit and sip his tea. 

Putting down his cup with a light clink, Aziraphale turned to him “you know this might sound daft but I have been noticing a disturbing trend among humans.”Crowly rose one of his eyebrows in an inquisitive look he had been practicing his interested yet can't be bothered to ask about it but I suppose that if you tell me I wouldn't mind face and was happy for the opportunity to try it out in the field.

Swallowing Aziraphale turned to more directly face Crowly “ well it seems to me that over the span of time and all that humans have started getting more... Ah well, it's as if they might be having intercourse for more than just having children.”Crowly started sputtering out some coffee in a comical way. This was only not extremely painful because Aziraphale helpfully miracled it away before could hurt his books and Crowly just happened to also be saved. Of course Aziraphale knew that humans had been doing this for a while practically since the beginning of course but he was not going to tell Crowly.

Crowly was currently looking at Aziraphale like he had been taken over by an alien because that was the only explanation that this Angel would be coming to him to talk about human sex practices but Crowly got a hold of himself “you don't say though I suppose our side cant take all the credit the people where made with such...Urges now a day unless your a priest or a real pervert it hardly counts as a sin anymore.”

Aziraphale briefly wondered what counted as a real pervert but had to immediately stop thinking about it or he would be worse off then when he had started this conversation.”yes see that is the reason why make something sinful and then wire there brains to constantly crave it not to mention the poor homosexuals, after all they have a prostate organ that seemingly has no other purpose. Blushing Aziraphale looks away had he really just talked about prostates in front of this demon he was trouble losing his touch with the light he silently apologized as Crowly spoke up.

Crowly seemed suddenly very alert to the situation cocking his head to the side to look at Aziraphale “ well yes and homosexuality was never reallllly a sin the bible had nothing to say on the matter no matter how you twist the scripture.”

Back on what felt like more solid ground Aziraphale smiled “yes exactly I wonder what people would even do if they had the unedited version after so many translations and rewriting's the thing really has become a mess like Jonathan and David are simply ignored when it comes to the discussion of homosexuality... You know when it comes to such topics I might find myself... Curious."

He couldn't believe that he had just said that Aziraphale was mortified. Crowley, on the other hand, was temporarily thrown for a loop the way that Aziraphale had looked up at him through those long eyelashes and had made him forget to make his heart beat for a moment. Surely this was not the invitation that it seemed like he had to get his head out of the clouds "oh well I am sure there are many good books on the study." 

Aziraphale knew damn well that there were books on the subject he in fact had a private library collection devoted to it. He had done his research, but it never seemed to quell the warmth in his chest. " well yes but i think to truly understand something one might want for lack of a better phrase hands on experience?" His ears where bright red as a flush spread across his cheeks he had said it now he couldn't take it back now Crowley would see what a disgrace of an angel he was and wants nothing more to do with him. Or said a hopeful part of him maybe he would want to do a few more things with him.

Crowley swallowed turning on the couch to face him fully, "and you are coming to me for this experience?"Crowley knew about sex, but he had never really taken mutch of an interest in it. There was far more evil to be found in capitalism and technology but now it seemed remarkable stupid of him for not taking a greater interest in the matter.

When Crowly didn't mock him or go running Aseriphel felt slightly better "well it's not like I could ask an angel half of the time they don't bother materializing toes let alone the necessary parts for such activity."

Snake eyes flashing Crowley tried to discreetly manifest feet inside of his snakeskin shoes as he tried his hand at other materializations as well. "Well then it sounds like a date" he tried to put the confidence into his voice even if he was internally panicking if this was something that Aseraphel wanted he would be damned if he didn't at least try it though he would need to do a bit of research first. 

The next day the entities found themselves in Crowley's room. Aseriphel was just trying to stop himself from glowing with excitement knowing that he should let the more experienced demon take the lead as the stories he had read on the subject. Crowly was trying not to fidget they sat on the edge of the bed and he knew that he should show his angel that he was worth keeping around the idea of Aziraphale doing this with someone else made his stomach turn with jealousy. He thought back on the last 24 hours of fervorous research on the topic and decided that he should start with a kiss.


End file.
